


eternity with you

by wootherin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shadowhunter AU, Smut, shadowhunter!jinhyuk, vampire!wooseok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootherin/pseuds/wootherin
Summary: Mungkin Wooseok lupa rupa matahari. Tapi sama Jinhyuk, rasanya seperti terus diingatkan kembali.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	eternity with you

**Author's Note:**

> [@lunarmaidenn](https://twitter.com/lunarmaidenn), thank you for trusting me with this prompt!

“Jangan nafas.”

Perkataan dari yang jauh lebih muda itu membuat Wooseok terdiam. Mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi, ia bergumam, “Hm?”

Ada tangan kuat yang diletakkan di dadanya. Membuat gerakan mengusap lembut sebelum perlahan naik—menyusuri leher, rahang, hingga berhenti di pipi. “Jangan nafas,” ulangnya. Wooseok terkekeh pelan.

“Aku nggak boleh nafas?” tanya Wooseok.

Anggukan pelan dari sang kekasih membuatnya berhenti; tidak berusaha untuk menghirup udara yang bahkan ia tidak butuhkan itu lagi. Kadang dia nggak paham, apa yang ada di pikiran kekasih hatinya ini. Jinhyuk punya seribu cara untuk membuatnya mempertanyakan diri. Juga, seribu cara untuk membuatnya bersyukur pada apapun zat yang ada di atas sana yang dulu sempat ia percayai.

 _“You don’t have to be human around me,”_ ucap Jinhyuk, mendekatkan diri. Meninggalkan satu kecupan hangat di pipi. “Kamu boleh jadi diri kamu sendiri di depan aku.”

“Yang mati?” tanya Wooseok, bercanda. Ada senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya saat ia melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang Jinhyuk dan menariknya lebih dekat. Terkekeh pelan ketika nafas yang lebih muda tercekat. Sesaat seakan lupa, cara bernafas. “Sayang?”

Terpaan nafas yang dihembuskan Jinhyuk terasa hangat, begitu juga bibirnya saat Wooseok memangkas jarak. Hangat. Jinhyuk itu selalu, hangat. Dan penuh kehidupan.

Sangat kontras dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang dingin. Sapuan singkat di bibirnya bagaikan pengingat akan jantungnya yang dulu pernah hidup.

“Jangan nafas,” ulang Jinhyuk. Tangannya kali ini ia turunkan kembali ke dada, tatapannya penuh kesungguhan. “Aku suka kamu apa adanya.”

“Oke,” kata Wooseok, mengangguk kecil. Tubuhnya tidak membutuhkan oksigen—tentu, karna ia sudah mati. Tapi lagi, terkadang sedikit pretensi dibutuhkan jika ingin terus bertahan hidup di tubuhnya yang mati.

Aneh, bukan? Hidup.. di tubuh yang mati. Awalnya, Wooseok juga tidak percaya dengan yang seperti ini. Cuma mitos, pikirnya. Tapi melihat hidupnya—atau matinya sekarang, rasanya ingin menertawai diri.

Kim Wooseok. Ketua klan vampir terkuat di Seoul. Pesonanya tak bisa dipungkiri. Sumber energinya berupa darah dengan kualitas tertinggi.

Itu, tentu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jinhyuk yang kakinya terlampau tinggi.

Jinhyuk, yang untuk menatap matanya saja, Wooseok harus menengadahkan kepala. Biasanya ini bukan masalah. Aura Wooseok selalu kuat penuh intimidasi. Tapi, di hadapan Jinhyuk? Tubuhnya seakan dilimpahi afeksi. Meluap-luap, hingga rasanya ingin membagi. Dan entah sejak kapan, sumber energi terbesarnya berubah menjadi sesosok laki-laki berkaki tinggi.

Senyuman cerah di wajah Jinhyuk membuatnya ingin mencuri satu kecupan lagi. Jadi, ia mendekat dan mengecupnya sekali lagi. Dua kali, tiga kali. Lebih dalam, kali ini.

Wooseok berhenti ketika yang lebih muda menariknya untuk berbaring. Lelaki di bawahnya itu menatapnya dengan sayu dan nafas terengah, tapi posisinya kembali Wooseok benarkan. Tangan kekarnya membawa Jinhyuk untuk duduk, seperti posisi awal. Jinhyuk merengek pelan.

“Belum sejam,” kata Wooseok, melirik jam tangan. “Nggak boleh tiduran.”

Jinhyuk memberengut, sedikit.

Tuh, kan. Kebiasaan..

Jinhyuk langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Wooseok yang memakai jam—dia buka, dengan sedikit paksa. Lalu disingkirkan. Dengan hati-hati, tentu saja. Ini jam mahal. Ia taruh di nakas samping kasur sebelum menatap Wooseok dengan penuh tuduhan. “Kenapa sih mau ngapa-ngapain harus ada urutannya?”

Iya, kalau habis makan, Wooseok nggak bolehin Jinhyuk untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun sebelum lewat satu jam. Takut mual, alasannya. Anak ini datang dengan sekujur tubuh berlumuran darah tepat satu jam yang lalu. Wooseok langsung suruh mandi, tentu. Pas ditanya habis ngapain, Jinhyuk cuma nyengir, bilang, _“Angel’s duty.”_

Mendengar itu, Wooseok hanya mendengus geli. Tugas Jinhyuk, sebagai pemburu bayangan, adalah tentu untuk memburu _bayangan._ Menjaga kestabilan dunia dalam kegelapan. Ironis, sebenarnya. Bagaimana dalam tubuh Jinhyuk mengalir darah surga; dan dalam dirinya mengalir darah neraka. Tapi hal itu tidak lagi mereka hiraukan.

Hubungan mereka, juga, bisa dibilang lancar tanpa hambatan. Bagaimana tidak? Wooseok dengan posisi tertingginya yang disegani. Jinhyuk dengan segala bakat tidak duniawinya itu yang membuat bahkan kaumnya iri.

Semuanya melihat mereka seperti pasangan terhebat masa kini. Rintangan bagi mereka, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, ya diri mereka sendiri. Wooseok dengan segala kehati-hatiannya. Jinhyuk dengan segala insekuritasnya.

“Nanti kalau banyak gerak, kamu mual gimana?” Wooseok menarik kepala Jinhyuk untuk bersandar di dadanya, rambutnya dibelai lembut. Satu tangannya meraih remot televisi dan memutar tayangan andalannya untuk menutup mulut sang kekasih hati. Bilang, “Mending nonton dulu nih aku stelin Frozen.”

“Kak.. kenapa sih tiap mau ngewe pemanasannya nonton Frozen..” protes Jinhyuk, menghela nafas pelan. Tapi tau dia nggak bisa bantah.

Ada tahapan prosedur yang harus dilewati jika ingin dihadiahi dengan hujaman afeksi. Satu, mandi. Dua, makan. Kalau Jinhyuk nolak makan, Wooseok bakal marah. Ini, dia udah pernah coba. Marahnya Wooseok, bukan ditujukan untuk dia. Tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sorot matanya… sedih. Seakan menghukum diri. Jadi semenjak itu, semua Jinhyuk turuti.

Terus yang ketiga, nonton Frozen.

Ini, sebenarnya, bukan tahapan _mandatory._

Tapi Wooseok selalu bersikukuh bahwa harus ada jeda satu jam sebelum melakukan aktivitas lain.

“Pendinginan nggak sih, jatohnya?” tanya Wooseok. Sesaat kemudian menambahkan, “Kan banyak esnya.”

Dadanya malah digebuk. “Mending diem deh lo,” kata Jinhyuk, membenarkan posisi. Sisi kepalanya kini ia sandarkan di pundak Wooseok. Tangannya memainkan kancing kemeja yang lebih tua dan melepasnya satu persatu—dengan sangat perlahan. Wooseok biarkan.

Nggak butuh waktu lama buat Jinhyuk untuk terdistraksi dan larut dalam tayangan di layar televisi.

Dia selalu kagum, sama Elsa. Bagaimana dengan anggun dia bisa menyelamatkan dunia beserta orang-orang yang ia kasihi.

Wooseok, tau upayanya berhasil, terkekeh pelan dan mendekap Jinhyuk lebih erat. Sesekali usil menciumi pipi, tapi langsung Jinhyuk dorong menjauh karna mengganggu konsentrasi.

Saat tayangan yang mereka tonton terlalu sering itu akhirnya mencapai final, Jinhyuk membuka suara, “Aku nggak bau ceker apa, kak?”

“Gimana?” tanya Wooseok, mengerjap bingung. Jinhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya. “Kok bau ceker?”

Jinhyuk mengepalkan tangannya sebelum mengangkat pergelangan tangannya mendekat ke hidung Wooseok, menunjukkan guratan nadinya. “Coba cium,” kata Jinhyuk. Lalu, ketika Wooseok malah menarik tangannya untuk lebih turun dan dikecup, dia protes, “Hirup! Pakai hidung! Bukan cium begitu!”

“Lho, tadi katanya nggak boleh nafas?” Wooseok terkekeh pelan ketika tangan itu kembali didekatkan ke hidung.

“Ini kan beda,” jawab Jinhyuk, pelan. “Coba dulu..”

Jadi, Wooseok coba. Menarik satu tarikan nafas dalam—bau Jinhyuk, terlampau manis. Dia pernah mengecap darahnya beberapa kali; rasanya adiktif. Untung kontrol dirinya tinggi. Perlahan, ia tarik tangan itu untuk turun sedikit. Nafas Jinhyuk tercekat ketika bibir Wooseok kembali menyentuh kulit.

Pikirnya, ia berhasil. Setelah memakan satu jenis menu dalam dua minggu terakhir, ia cukup yakin darahnya sudah bercampur dengan ratusan ceker yang ia konsumsi. Seenggaknya, ada bau ceker sedikit. Biar Wooseok tergoda, untuk menyicipi. Tapi bibir itu hanya hinggap sementara—mengecup pergelangan tangan Jinhyuk lembut sebelum dilepaskan kembali.

Udah. Begitu aja. Sia-sia upayanya nyemilin ceker di malam hari.

“Nggak bau ceker?” desak Jinhyuk. Membuat Wooseok mengerjap bingung. “Sama sekali nggak bau ceker? Nggak bikin kamu nafsu gitu?”

Dengar ini, Wooseok tambah bingung. Butuh beberapa saat bagi kepalanya untuk mencerna perkataan kekasih hatinya. Tawanya pecah ketika tersadar. “Kamu makan ceker biar darahnya bau ceker, gitu?” tangannya ia angkat—memijat pelipisnya; kebiasaan lama ketika tertawa terlalu banyak. “Teori darimana sih, sayang.. masa pacarku bau ceker ayam.”

Jinhyuk cemberut. Tapi, nggak mau menyerah begitu aja, ia meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala Wooseok dan menariknya mendekat. Membenamkan wajah Wooseok di ceruk lehernya. “Kalau disini?” tanya Jinhyuk, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberi akses lebih. “Masih nggak kecium?”

“Apa sih say—iya, iya,” kata Wooseok, mengalah. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam ketika Jinhyuk mendelik. Lalu, rambutnya dijambak dan ditarik menjauh.

“Bau ceker nggak?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Wooseok, nggak tega matahin semangat pacarnya yang kelihatan penuh harap, terkekeh pelan dan kembali membenamkan muka di ceruk lehernya. Memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut yang membuat tubuh Jinhyuk merinding. “Enak baunya,” kata Wooseok. Membuat yang lebih muda sedikit menghela nafas lega.

Jinhyuk menunggu. Lama. Tapi, yang ia nanti tak kunjung datang. Jadi, ia jambak surai hitam Wooseok satu kali lagi. “Kok nggak digigit?”

Menjawab ini, Wooseok beri gigitan kecil. Sebelum kembali menghujami dengan kecupan. Tau waktu satu jamnya sudah lama usai, tangannya meraih remot televisi dan memencet tombol mati. Fokusnya kembali pada pemuda dalam rengkuhan, melempar remot dengan asal dan membimbing Jinhyuk untuk tiduran.

“Bukan gigit yang begitu!” Jinhyuk mengerang frustasi. Sensasi saat taring Wooseok mengoyak kulitnya—saat darahnya dihisap oleh sang kekasih hati, Jinhyuk rindu sekali. Makanya dia makan banyak ceker akhir-akhir ini. Padahal, dia nggak terlalu suka. Tapi Wooseok suka.

Atau lebih tepatnya, _pernah_ suka.

“Terus gigit gimana, sayang?” tanya Wooseok, menyelinapkan tangannya masuk sweater biru muda yang Jinhyuk kenai. Jinhyuk menggeliat geli ketika tangan itu perlahan naik, meninggalkan jejak rasa dingin yang ia kenali. “Bajunya boleh kakak buka?”

Jinhyuk mengangguk—gerakannya frantik. Dia selalu lemah di bawah sentuhan Wooseok. Selalu.

Mendapat izin, yang lebih tua itu menarik pakaian Jinhyuk keatas sedikit. Dibuka, dengan penuh hati-hati. Sebelum tubuh setengah telanjang itu ia kukungi. Kakinya ada di masing-masing sisi pinggang Jinhyuk, badannya membungkuk rendah untuk menciumi.

Jinhyuk membusungkan dada ketika bibir Wooseok menyentuh putingnya—dikecup, dijilat sebelum digigit lembut. “Kayak gini?” tanya Wooseok, mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk menatap manik sang kekasih. Jinhyuk sedikit terengah, tapi kepalanya ia gelengkan. “Terus gimana dong?”

“Mau.. digigit,” kata Jinhyuk, sedikit terbata. “Pakai taring. Dihisap. Mau diminum sama kak Wooseok.”

Wooseok mengerang pelan. Membayangkan rasa darah Jinhyuk yang dalam diam ia rindukan—kepalanya langsung ia gelengkan untuk menghilangkan pikiran. Nggak. Jangan. Tahan.

Badan Jinhyuk terasa hangat di bawah sentuhannya, deru nafasnya bagaikan candu yang Wooseok selalu ingin dengar. Ia bergerak turun—bibirnya kini menyusuri tanda hitam yang melingkar indah di sisi kanan perut Jinhyuk. Wooseok sudah hafal letak tiap rune di tubuh Jinhyuk. Indah, bagaimana warna hitam kelam dengan beberapa yang tampak pudar menghiasinya. Tanda yang dimiliki oleh mereka para keturunan malaikat, yang dibakar ke kulit. Guna membantu dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai pemburu bayangan.

Tanda yang sedang Wooseok manjakan sekarang, adalah agility rune. Jinhyuk pernah bilang, guna dari yang satu itu adalah agar cepat menangkap informasi serta bereaksi. Lalu, tidak jauh dari itu, tepat di dada Jinhyuk, ada stamina rune—yang nggak lama kemudian Wooseok beri atensi.

Tubuhnya kembali naik, perlahan, sebelum wajahnya kembali ke ceruk leher Jinhyuk. Tempat rune favoritnya terpatri. Rune itu panjang, menghiasi leher Jinhyuk dan Wooseok sangat siap untuk menyusuri. Dia kecup, dari bawah hingga ke ujung dekat tulang rahang. Lalu turun lagi.

“Kak..” suara Jinhyuk sedikit bergetar, tangannya ia bawa ke belakang kepala Wooseok dan ia tarik mendekat. “Gigit..”

Wooseok, lagi-lagi, mengerang. Hampir kehilangan kontrol jika tidak buru-buru menarik diri. Tangan Jinhyuk mencoba untuk menggapainya, menarik kemeja yang sudah setengah terbuka. “Gigit..” pintanya, tatapannya penuh desperasi.

Wooseok membutuhkan Jinhyuk untuk terjaga sepanjang malam hari ini. Dan dia paham sekali bagaimana taringnya bisa membuat Jinhyuk dimabuk sensasi hingga kehilangan kesadaran diri. Jadi, dia usap pipi Jinhyuk dengan penuh hati-hati. Tatapannya lembut saat berucap, “Jangan sekarang ya?”

Jinhyuk memberengut. Tangannya menarik kemeja Wooseok, dan Wooseok langsung tanggalkan kemejanya itu tanpa basa basi. Dibuang, ke lantai. Sebelum mendekatkan dirinya kembali. “Sayangnya kakak,” bisik Wooseok, mengecup bagian sensitif di belakang telinga Jinhyuk. “Bisa nunggu kan?”

Jinhyuk melenguh pelan, anggukannya frantik saat mengangkat tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Ia lingkarkan di leher Wooseok—mengarahkan kepalanya untuk naik sedikit agar bibirnya dapat dicumbu. Ia selalu lemah ketika yang lebih tua itu memanggil dirinya sendiri sebagai kak. Padahal dulu, Wooseok yang bakal gelagapan kalau Jinhyuk iseng godain dia dengan panggilan yang sama.

Nggak mau kalah, Jinhyuk membuka kedua bilahnya untuk berucap, “Sayangnya kakak.”

Wooseok, yang kini sibuk memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut di leher Jinhyuk, menghentikan kegiatannya.

Jarak usia di antara mereka bukan lagi belasan. Bukan juga puluhan. Bukan ratusan—bahkan. Kalau usianya dihitung dengan benar, jantung Wooseok sepertinya sudah karatan. Tapi, tiap Jinhyuk manggil dia _kak,_ rasanya seperti jantungnya bukan hanya sekedar hiasan.

Detak itu terasa nyata. Fiksi, tentu. Mengingat bagaimana jantungnya telah berhenti berabad-abad lalu.

“Sayangnya siapa?” tanya Wooseok, kembali pada aktivitasnya mencumbui. Ditandai juga, kali ini.

Tarikan nafas Jinhyuk kasar, terengah. Di antara desahannya yang lepas saat tangan Wooseok turun meraih kejantanannya; Jinhyuk, dengan susah payah, berteriak, “Sayangnya kakak!”

Wooseok menggeram. Rendah, dan terdengar dalam. Membuat sekujur tubuh Jinhyuk dibanjiri dengan rasa ingin yang nggak kepalang.

“Kak… ah, kakak!” Jinhyuk menahan tangan yang lebih tua. Dia nggak bisa, nunggu lama-lama. Penisnya yang masih dibatasi kain itu seperti terkurung dalam celana. Dia butuh lebih. Sentuhan Wooseok. Tangan Wooseok. Tanpa ada yang menghalangi. “Buka..” pintanya.

Dan siapalah Wooseok untuk tidak menuruti. Ia bangun, meraih botol plastik kecil dari nakas sebelum kembali pada posisi. Lalu, dengan penuh hati-hati, celana Jinhyuk ia lucuti.

Gerakan Wooseok terlampau pelan. Tiap celana Jinhyuk ditarik turun senti demi senti, bibirnya langsung mengecup kulit yang kini terlihat tanpa ada yang membatasi. Wooseok mempunyai segala waktu di bumi—dan rasanya sayang jika tidak menggunakannya untuk memuji kreasi sempurna di hadapannya ini.

“Kamu indah banget, sayang,” ucap Wooseok, memberikan kecupan terakhir di jempol kaki. Celana Jinhyuk beserta dalamannya sudah berhasil dilepas, disingkirkan sebelum membimbing Jinhyuk untuk membuka kedua kaki dan berpindah posisi untuk mengisi jarak yang tercipta diantaranya. “Sayangnya kakak. Kakak boleh sentuh disini nggak?”

Tangan Wooseok ia letakkan di atas kemaluan Jinhyuk yang kini sudah menegang sempurna. Menyentuh, sedikit. Tapi tangannya hanya diam sebelum Jinhyuk mengangguk memberi izin. Melihat anggukan kekasihnya yang terlampau semangat, Wooseok terkekeh pelan. Tangannya kini dilingkarkan di penis yang lebih muda. Diremas, pelan.

Jinhyuk melenguh panjang. Pinggulnya ia hentakkan ke atas ketika tangan Wooseok mulai bergerak. Meremas bantal yang mengalasi kepalanya ketika merasakan kemaluannya diselimuti hangat.

Rasa ini, terlampau familiar. Walau tubuh Wooseok dingin, rongga mulutnya selalu terasa hangat. Entah penjelasan apa yang masuk akal. Intinya, buat Jinhyuk, ini enak. Banget. Ada teriakan yang tertahan saat Wooseok menyapukan lidahnya di kepala kemaluannya. Gila, Jinhyuk bisa gila.

Lalu, saat Wooseok mulai menggerakan kepalanya, desahan Jinhyuk lepas semua nggak ketahan. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak, berlawanan arah dengan kepala yang lebih tua. Wooseok bahkan nggak coba untuk nahan. Dia bisa, dengan mudah menerima semuanya—vampir tidak mempunyai gag reflex seperti manusia. Salah satu fitur andalannya ketika ingin menghujam Jinhyuk dengan cinta.

Gerakan pinggul Jinhyuk makin frantik, seakan mencari pelepasan. Wooseok paham. Jadi, tanpa melepaskan kontak, ia membaluri tiga jarinya dengan lube. Menaruh botolnya kembali sebelum memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang Jinhyuk. Sensasinya membuat Jinhyuk menghentakkan pinggulnya—mengeluarkan benih cinta di dalam mulut Wooseok.

Wooseok telan tanpa sisa, tentu saja. Memberi hisapan kecil yang membuat Jinhyuk mendesah nggak karuan. Sensitif, sama pelepasannya. Wooseok baru menarik diri ketika tarikan nafas kekasihnya sudah terlihat tenang. Mencium bagian dalam pahanya sebelum mengerjai lubangnya; memasukkan satu jari lagi dan ia gerakkan secara perlahan.

“Kakak..” lirih Jinhyuk. Kakinya sedikit gemetar. “Mau… mau.”

“Mau apa?” tanya Wooseok, menarik dua jarinya sebelum melesakkannya kembali ke dalam. Tawanya pecah begitu badannya Jinhyuk tendang. “Iya, iya. Sabar dong?”

Saat jari ketiga ditambahkan, Jinhyuk udah keburu _naik_ nggak ketahan. Dia tendang Wooseok, sekali lagi. Kali ini berhasil bikin yang lebih tua menarik keluar jarinya dan berdecak pelan. “Nggak sabaran amat sih,” ucapnya.

“Ayo dong,” pinta Jinhyuk. Kedua kakinya ia angkat menyentuh dada, dipeluk dengan tangan. Membuat lubangnya yang tidak sabar diisi itu terlihat jelas. Dia nggak lupa untuk mengaktifkan flexibility rune tadi habis mandi. Posisi kayak gini, dia bisa lakuin dengan mudah. Apalagi dia paham betul kalau Wooseok paling nggak tahan digoda. “Kak.. liat itu, mau diisi sama kakak. Kosong banget nggak ada kakak.”

Mata Wooseok seakan menggelap. Ia membuka celananya—menuangkan lube ke penisnya dan dikocok pelan. Menempatkan dirinya di tempat semestinya, satu tangan di paha Jinhyuk dan tangan satunya mengarahkan kemaluannya untuk masuk ke lubang Jinhyuk. “Kosong, ya?”

“Iya. Mau diisi sama kakak. Mau—ahh!” Jinhyuk memekik ketika Wooseok melesak masuk. Penuh, rasanya. Dekapannya ia lepas; membiarkan Wooseok mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk disandarkan ke badan kekarnya. Yang lebih tua diam nggak bergerak, memberi waktu bagi Jinhyuk untuk menyesuaikan diri. Tangannya mengelus paha Jinhyuk menenangkan, bibirnya mengecupi kaki Jinhyuk yang bersandar di pundaknya.

Jinhyuk merinding. Nggak kuat, sama sensasinya. Dua kakinya dia tarik turun dan dilingkarkan di pinggang Wooseok—menariknya lebih dekat, mendesah pelan ketika penisnya terasa lebih dalam.

“Kakak gerak ya?” tanya Wooseok, langsung dibalas dengan anggukan.

Wooseok tersenyum kecil. Lalu yang setelahnya, bagi Jinhyuk berlalu bagaikan mimpi. Wooseok hafal bagian mana yang harus disentuh. Hafal, kapan Jinhyuk harus direngkuh. Gerakannya yang semula pelan kini mulai lebih liar. Dan saat Jinhyuk meneriakkan namanya, dengan suara yang jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya, Wooseok tau prianya itu hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Jadi, kecepatannya kembali ia pelankan. Mendekatkan wajah ke leher Jinhyuk, dan membiarkan taringnya keluar saat leher itu dijenjangkan. Ada kenikmatan yang tiada tara bagi keduanya saat taring Wooseok mengoyak kulit Jinhyuk—menancap masuk dan menghisap darah dari luka yang ia buat.

Gerakannya di bawah sana tambah pelan. Jinhyuk keluar tanpa butuh sentuhan, lubangnya dikedutkan. Membuat Wooseok menggeram; gigitannya dilepas ketika menjemput nikmatnya. Mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam Jinhyuk dan mendesah pelan.

Jinhyuk, dengan nafas terengah dan mata yang dipejamkan, merengkuh Wooseok dalam dekapan. Erat. Sedikit bergerak kegelian ketika luka di lehernya dijilati dengan penuh hati-hati. Rasanya… seperti terbang. Jinhyuk suka, suka banget. Memberikan dirinya seutuhnya di bawah kendali Wooseok. Karna dia tau, yang lebih tua itu bakal ngelakuin apapun untuk ngejaga.

Walau ada kemungkinan nyawanya melayang kalau kekasihnya itu kehilangan kendali. Tapi, dia suka. Sensasinya. Tegangnya. Dan dia percaya.. sama Wooseok.

Ada lenguhan panjang yang lepas dari bibirnya ketika Wooseok akhirnya menarik diri. Pipinya dicium, sekali. Sebelum tubuhnya terasa diangkat dari kasur yang ia tiduri. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Jinhyuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher Wooseok. “Buru-buru amat..” gumamnya.

“Nanti kamu ketiduran,” kata Wooseok, mengecup keningnya. Ia bisa mendengar pintu kamar mandi didorong terbuka dan suara air yang menyusuli. Lalu, dengan penuh hati-hati, badannya diturunkan dari gendongan. Dia nggak berdiri lama karna menit selanjutnya, dia udah duduk di pangkuan Wooseok. Nyender di dada. Dan pas dia akhirnya buka mata, bath tub yang mereka tempati sudah setengah terisi air hangat.

“Biasanya juga cuma dilap,” rengek Jinhyuk. “Kok pake mandi lagi sih..”

“Kamu bau,” jawab Wooseok asal, meraih sabun dan menuangkan sedikit ke tangannya. Mengaduh pelan saat perutnya disikut sama Jinhyuk. “Becanda, sayang. Mandi dong. Hari ini kan spesial?”

Jinhyuk menggerutu pelan. Tapi nggak protes, saat tangan Wooseok menyusuri badannya. Licin. Membusungkan dadanya ketika jari lentik sang kekasih bermain di sekitar area sensitifnya—disentuh lembut, jarinya bergerak melingkari.

“Kakak…” protes Jinhyuk, terdengar tanpa tenaga. Wooseok hanya terkekeh pelan.

“Iya, iya. Enggak,” katanya, mengecup pundak yang lebih muda. “Mau keramas lagi nggak?”

Jinhyuk langsung menggelengkan kepala. “Tadi kan udah,” katanya. Wooseok mengangguk, mengecup pundaknya sekali lagi.

Jinhyuk menurut saat disuruh berdiri. Membiarkan kekasihnya itu membersihkan tubuhnya dan dibilas dengan hati-hati.

Selesai mandi, Jinhyuk berdiri di depan cermin besar di kamar mandi. Sweater yang ia kenakan terlalu besar untuknya—membuat luka di lehernya terekspos dengan jelas. Stok bajunya di tempat Wooseok ya, itu. Baju-baju kebesaran yang sengaja dia beli karna tau Wooseok suka.

Luka di lehernya udah hampir pulih, Wooseok menyuruhnya untuk mengaplikasikan healing rune begitu selesai mandi tadi. Dia mau protes, mau.. lukanya tahan lebih lama. Tanda kalau dia punya Wooseok, seutuhnya. Tapi tatapan Wooseok nggak goyah bahkan saat Jinhyuk memohon. Jadi, dia aktifin. Healing rune. Terus sekarang kesel… dikit, karna lukanya makin lama makin nggak keliatan.

“Kak,” panggilnya, membuat Wooseok menolehkan wajah.

Yang lebih tua itu sekarang sedang mengeringkan badannya sendiri—meraih baju dan memakainya sebelum melakukan yang sama dengan celana. “Hm?”

“Emang hari ini ada apa?” tanya Jinhyuk, menelengkan kepala.

Wooseok mengerjap bingung. “Ada apa gimana?”

Jinhyuk mendekat ke yang lebih tua, bertanya, “Kata kakak tadi hari ini hari spesial?”

Dengar ini, Wooseok tertawa. Handuk yang ia pakai ia jatuhkan begitu saja ke lantai. Tanganna merengkuh Jinhyuk dalam dekapan, pipinya dikecup. “Masa lupa?”

“Apa sih?” tanya Jinhyuk, sedikit mendesak. Menarik diri dari pelukan. “Ada apa?”

“Masih bocah udah pikun,” kata Wooseok, nadanya sedikit mengejek. Membuat Jinhyuk memberengut—Wooseok tambah ketawa. “Ampun, gemes amat.”

Jinhyuk mengehela nafas pelan, membenturkan dahinya ke dahi yang lebih tua. Tapi alih-alih kesakitan, tawa Wooseok malah lebih lepas. “Tutup mata deh,” kata Wooseok. Jinhyuk turuti.

Wooseok membalikkan badan Jinhyuk dan mengarahkannya untuk berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Tangannya aman di pinggang Jinhyuk. “Jangan ngintip sampe aku bolehin buka mata ya?”

Jinhyuk mengangguk. Sedikit terkejut ketika tangan Wooseok tidak lagi di pinggangnya; sekarang yang lebih tua seperti sedang berlutut di depannya dan memakaikan sepatu di kedua kakinya. Tangan Jinhyuk meraih pundak Wooseok, berpegangan.

“Kamu mau buang aku ya?” tanya Jinhyuk.

“Jangan aneh-aneh,” jawab Wooseok. Kembali berdiri ketika sepatunya sudah terpasang rapih. “Mana bisa aku buang kamu?”

“Kok nggak bisa?” tanya Jinhyuk, masih dengan mata terpejam. Kali ini membiarkan dirinya dituntun keluar dari kamar.

Wooseok nggak jawab, tapi perutnya dicubit Jinhyuk. Jadi, dia bilang, “Berat.” Tambah dicubit. “Aduh—iya, nggak dibuang. Mana bisa aku buang kesayangan aku?”

“Gombal,” gerutu Jinhyuk. Bergeser lebih dekat dan berpegangan pada yang lebih tua ketika kakinya menyentuh anak tangga.

“Hati-hati, yang,” kata Wooseok, membantu Jinhyuk naik. Terus, nggak lama setelah itu, langsung digendong. Membuat yang lebih muda sedikit terkesiap kaget. “Aku gendong aja deh takut jatoh,” jelasnya.

Jinhyuk menyandarkan sisi kepalanya di pundak Wooseok, berpegangan pada yang lebih tua. “Tadi katanya berat.”

“Becanda. Ringan kok.. kayak kapas,” bisik Wooseok. Mengecup pipi gembil Jinhyuk. Terkekeh pelan ketika lehernya ditonjok. “Galak amat sih.”

“Diem ah. Ini kapan nyampenya sih?”

“Ini udah mau sampe.”

“Mana?”

“Ini udah.”

Pas kaki Jinhyuk akhirnya kembali menyentuh permukaan datar, tangannya refleks meraih tangan Wooseok. Takut, sedikit. Kalau ditinggal. “Aku udah boleh buka mata?”

Wooseok mendekap yang lebih muda dari belakang. Dagunya ia sandarkan di pundak Jinhyuk, mengangguk pelan. “Boleh,” katanya.

Perlahan, Jinhyuk buka kedua matanya. Sedikit terkesiap kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ini, _rooftop_ yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Wooseok untuk melihat bintang. Tapi hari ini, tampaknya sudah disulap menjadi restoran bintang lima.

Ada meja beserta dua kursi yang terlihat elegan di tengah, lampu-lampu kecil menghiasi sekeliling pembatas tembok dan ada beberapa wajah yang Jinhyuk kenali. Ada Kookheon dan Yuvin, vampir klan Wooseok yang paling dekat dengan Jinhyuk. Mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum cerah. Kookheon dengan gitarnya; Yuvin dengan _mic_ di tangannya.

Lalu tidak jauh dari mereka, ada Seungwoo, wakil ketua klan vampir Wooseok. Pria itu berbalut seragam hitam, rapih dengan dasi. Dan di tangannya ada… kue. Dengan lilin yang menyala. Jinhyuk makin bingung. Tapi kebingungannya nggak berhenti disitu.

Pas Kookheon mulai gonjreng gitar dan Yuvin membuka mulut untuk bernyanyi, dia cuma bisa diam. Soalnya.. ini.. lagu apa? Familiar. Jinhyuk sering dengar. Tapi, masa.. sih? Bahkan Seungwoo terlihat bingung. Buktinya, dia diam di tempat. Lilinnya sampai meleleh.

Mata Jinhyuk membulat kaget ketika lagu yang dinyanyikan Yuvin sampai pada bagian _reff_ -nya. Dia berani sumpah bisa lihat Yuvin tersenyum lebar dan mengerling jenaka ke arahnya sebelum menyanyikan bagian krusialnya.

_Marry me..  
Would you take my hand?  
Marry me..  
Would you spend an eternity with me?_

Jinhyuk membalikkan badan. Melihat ekspresi Wooseok yang sama kagetnya, dia langsung natap yang lebih tua dengan penuh tuduhan.

_For the rest of my life,  
I want to live as your man.  
Marry me, darling..  
Will you ma—_

Yuvin bahkan tidak menyelesaikan lagunya. Suaranya terpotong, begitu saja. Hilang. Begitu juga dengan musik yang mengiringi. Ketiga kameo ini sepertinya sedang saling tarik menarik tangan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Karna nggak lama setelah itu, ada bunyi derap kaki dan pintu yang ditutup dengan hati-hati. Fokus Jinhyuk nggak disitu, tapi. Fokus Jinhyuk, di muka Wooseok.

“Aku tadi minta dinyanyiin lagu selamat ulang tahun..” ucap Wooseok, akhirnya membuka suara.

Jinhyuk mengerjap bingung. Sekali, dua kali. Lalu, “Aku nggak jadi dilamar?”

Wooseok menepuk dahi. Bergumam dalam hati, Yuvin bangsat. Ia memijat pelipisnya sebelum tangannya kembali diturunkan. Menatap Jinhyuk dengan ekspresi yang cukup serius. Bertanya, “Kamu tau kan.. prosesnya nggak akan gampang?”

Keduanya terlarut dalam hening; saling tatap.

Wooseok menghela nafas pelan, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jinhyuk lalu menarik prianya itu mendekat. “Ini nggak kayak rencana awal,” kata Wooseok, berjinjit sedikit untuk mengecup dahi Jinhyuk. “Tapi selamat ulang tahun.. ya?”

Ada senyuman di bibirnya saat ia menarik diri. Sementara Jinhyuk, masih terlihat seperti memproses segala yang terjadi. “Aku ulang tahun?” tanya Jinhyuk.

“Tadi pas aku gendong kesini kepala kamu kejedot nggak sih?” Wooseok balik tanya, terlihat sedikit khawatir. Tangannya dibawa ke atas untuk menyingkap helai rambut Jinhyuk yang menutupi dahi. “Sayang? Aku siapa inget nggak?”

Nafas Jinhyuk tercekat. Tangannya merengkuh Wooseok untuk dibawa lebih dekat. “Calon suami aku,” katanya. Tanpa ragu.

Wooseok hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab. Tapi Jinhyuk menyela dengan cepat, “Aku mau.”

Wooseok mengerjap bingung, tangannya yang ia letakkan di dahi Jinhyuk kini ia turunkan untuk menangkup pipi. “Mau apa?”

“Nikah sama kamu,” jawab Jinhyuk.

Wooseok terdiam. Jempolnya mengelus pipi Jinhyuk, tatapannya melembut. “Yang barusan lamar kamu Yuvin lho?”

“Disuruh kamu,” bela Jinhyuk. “Kamu yang mau lamar aku.”

Wooseok terkekeh pelan. “Pede amat?” ia menarik wajah Jinhyuk mendekat, memberikan kecupan di bibirnya yang dimajukan. “Ngambek deh..”

“Aku request lagu selamat ulang tahun, Jinhyuk.. lagu yang tadi bukan dari aku,” jelas Wooseok. Tangannya masih mengelus pipi. “Lagipula, aku nggak ada cincin. Kita duduk dulu, ya? Makan kue?”

Jinhyuk sempat terlihat ragu. Ada rasa kecewa juga yang terbesit, tapi langsung ia sembunyikan dengan senyum dan anggukan kecil. Membiarkan Wooseok membawanya ke meja di tengah ruangan terbuka ini. Duduk saat disuruh; menatapi kue yang Seungwoo letakkan di meja. Lilinnya udah mati semua, udah bantet-bantet juga karna tadi kelamaan kaget pas Yuvin nyanyi.

“Harusnya habis ini ada makanan berat juga.” Wooseok duduk disebrangnya, memotongkan bagian kue yang tidak terkena lilin dan meletakkannya di piring Jinhyuk. “Tapi bocah-bocah aneh itu malah kabur. Nanti kita makan diluar aja ya?”

Jinhyuk menggelengkan kepala. “Ini aja udah kenyang kok, tadi kan udah makan.”

“Kakak ngapain?” tanya Jinhyuk, meraih pergelangan tangan Wooseok ketika kekasihnya itu hendak meletakkan potongan kue lain di piringnya sendiri. “Buat siapa?”

Wooseok mengerjap bingung. Bilang, “Aku nggak boleh ikut makan?”

Jinhyuk mengernyitkan dahi, menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil piring Wooseok dan menyingkirkannya dari meja bagian kekasihnya itu. “Kamu mual kalau makan ginian,” katanya.

Yang lebih tua terkekeh pelan, meraih kembali piringnya yang diambil. “Aku mau temenin kamu makan,” katanya.

Dulu, saat ia masih belum terbiasa dengan mekanisme tubuhnya yang seakan baru, Wooseok banyak mencoba. Makanan yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang—tidak bekerja lagi seperti yang ada di ingatan lama. Tubuhnya menolak, dilanda dengan rasa mual yang amat sangat.

Tapi itu dulu. Wooseok cepat beradaptasi, terus-terusan melatih diri. Rasa mual saat mengkonsumsi makanan manusia memang tetap ada. Tapi tiap lihat Jinhyuk makan, rasanya ingin ikut menemani.

“Nggak boleh,” kata Jinhyuk. Nadanya final. “Aku mau habisin semua.”

Lihat ekspresi Jinhyuk yang terlampau lucu ini, Wooseok terkekeh pelan. Ia merelakan piringnya saat Jinhyuk rebut kembali. “Yaudah, iya. Makan yang banyak ya, sayangnya kakak.”

Telinga Jinhyuk sedikit memerah, malu. Tapi dia ngangguk, mengambil garpu dan memakan kue yang seperti berhiaskan salju.

“Enak nggak?” tanya Wooseok. Jinhyuk balas dengan anggukan.

Lalu.. hening. Jinhyuk hanyut dalam pikiran, Wooseok sibuk memperhatikan.

“Maafin kakak ya,” kata Wooseok, membuat Jinhyuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya dengan satu alis terangkat. “Yang tadi.. kamu pasti kaget.”

Jinhyuk hanya tertawa pelan, mengedikkan bahu. “Ya… Yuvin.. what do you expect sih dari dia.”

Pernikahan adalah suatu topik yang keduanya hindari. Karna tau, gimanapun juga, Jinhyuk tetaplah manusia fana. Sementara Wooseok abadi. Ada saatnya mereka harus berpisah nanti, dan ini yang keduanya takuti.

Tapi, kalau boleh jujur.. Kejadian tadi membuat Jinhyuk berharap, sedikit. Masa depan dengan Wooseok…

Pikiran itu kemudian tergantikan dengan rasa takut yang menggerogoti; gimana.. kalau nanti dia tua terus keriput, apa Wooseok masih mau? Gimana tuh, manggil kak ke orang yang terlihat jauh lebih muda nanti?

Terus.. kalau suatu saat nanti dia mati…

“Jinhyuk.”

Suara Wooseok menarik Jinhyuk kembali dari lamunan. “Hm?”

“Bukan berarti aku nggak mau,” kata Wooseok, ekspresinya penuh kesungguhan.

Jinhyuk nggak ada jawaban. Jadi, dia raih tangannya. Digenggam, lembut. “Aku mau. Habisin sisa hidup aku sama kamu. Mau, selalu ada buat kamu.”

“Nikah sama kamu,” lanjut Wooseok. Tangan Jinhyuk kemudian dibawa mendekat, buku-buku jarinya dikecupi. “Mau banget, Jinhyuk.”

“Kalau suatu hari nanti aku tua dan keriput gimana?” tanya Jinhyuk.

“Nggak bakal ngerubah rasa cinta aku ke kamu,” jawab Wooseok, tanpa ragu.

“Kalau aku impoten nanti?”

Dengar ini, Wooseok terkekeh pelan. Bibirnya kini mendarat di punggung tangan Jinhyuk, berdiam pada posisi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum tangan Jinhyuk akhirnya dijauhkan. “Memangnya nikah cuma buat ngewe?”

Jinhyuk colok pipinya pakai garpu. Untung refleks Wooseok cepat, menghindar sebelum garpunya nyentuh kulit. “Serem amat sih,” katanya.

“Mulut tuh pake filter,” protes Jinhyuk. Menurunkan garpunya kembali. “Tapi emang kuat nggak ngewe?”

“Aku yang harusnya nanya gitu ke kamu nggak, sih?” tanya Wooseok.

“Ya juga… aku mana kuat..” Jinhyuk mengangguk pelan. Tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengatakan, “Tapi nanti kalau aku tua kan, beda cerita. Tapi bisa tua aja udah bersyukur banget nggak sih? Gimana kalau mati muda?”

Wooseok mengernyitkan dahi. Jelas tidak suka, dengan yang barusan keluar dari mulut sang kekasih hati.

“Iya iya nggak jadi mati,” kata Jinhyuk, tertawa. Mengibaskan tangannya yang memegang garpu, seakan membuang ide yang tadi. “Jadi intinya mau nih, nikah sama aku?”

Wooseok mengangguk, tanpa ragu.

“Tau kalau kamu ada pikiran begitu aja aku udah seneng banget,” kata Jinhyuk, dengan senyum yang terlampau cerah. “Kalau kamu lamar beneran kayaknya aku bisa mati kesenengan kali ya?”

“Jinhyuk..”

“Iya, ih. Nggak mati. Sewot amat padahal sendirinya juga mati,” gerutu Jinhyuk. Kembali menyuap kue dari piringnya. “Kan bisa aja gitu aku ikutan jadi vampir.”

“Mulut tuh pake filter,” kata Wooseok, menirukan omongan Jinhyuk tadi. Tangannya dijulurkan untuk mencubit pipi. “Dikira gampang, transisi dari setengah malaikat jadi setengah iblis?”

Jinhyuk tampak berpikir sejenak. Senyumnya yang tadi sempat digantikan oleh kerutan kini kembali.

“Kalau buat kamu, _worth it_ nggak sih?” katanya, dengan cengiran khas ala Lee Jinhyuk.

Dan saat Jinhyuk tertawa, Wooseok hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh adorasi.

Mungkin… Wooseok lupa rupa matahari. Tapi sama Jinhyuk, rasanya seperti terus diingatkan kembali.


End file.
